vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashen
Summary Ashen is one of the many potential crew members who aid the captain on their voyage. She fills the role of Guard Captain during her time. Her quest is to kill the perennials, in particular, the one who goes by the name G. However, should the kinetopede captain follow the Death's Justiciar route, and hunt down all of the known perennials in the house, she plays a much greater roll. Before the game, she was the Guard Captain of the Govener's crew, and became a Perennial with the rest of the main crew. She functions as the final boss for this route of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At Least 9-B, likely 8-B. Low 2-C '''with preparations. '''Unknown via Golden Bullets Name: Ashen Origin: A House of Many Doors Gender: Female Age: Several Hundred Years Old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 5, All Immortals in A House With Many Doors are naturally separated from Lady Death. In addition to this, she has an immortality most similar to Type 8. Unless a perennial is killed by themselves, they are nigh impossible to kill; In essence, they are reliant on the absence of their suicide), Resistance to BFR (Unable to leave The House), Pain Manipulation and Reality Warping (Her Grit level allows her enough resistance to the effects of the unstable reality of the Mirror Wise to properly navigate them. They also allow her to ignore pain to a high degree). Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Durability Negation, and Future Manipulation via Golden Bullets (Golden Bullets kill all possible futures where the target survives). BFR, Mirror Manipulation and Dimensional Teleportation via Fetch Mirrors (Fetch Mirrors can be used to teleport themselves and others into dimensional mirrors, and via careful manipulation can be used to move long distances in short periods of time). General Resistence to Occultism and Supernatural Abilities and Phenomena (such as Soul Manipulation, Possession, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, etc.) via Warding Iron. Attack Potency: At Least Wall Level (Can defeat Penpusher, a shark, with ease), likely City Block Level (Can take on the entire crew, including multiple Guard Captains and Peter McNally. Equal to if not greater than an End of Game Kinetopede Captain in physical combat, who can have Graft Levels in the several hundreds. Likely comparable to The Governor and other members of her crew). Universe level+ with preparations (Given a great deal of preparation, time, and help, she is capable of reaching The Orchard and causing the destruction of a universe via eating an apple). Unknown via Golden Bullets, as they Bypass Conventional Durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to The Kinetopede Captain and other members of the Governor's Crew, who are capable of reacting to Kinetopede weapons before they reach their ship at point blank range. High end Kinetopede are capable of circumventing a star in 2 days) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At Least '''Wall Level, likely City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Superior to other guard captains and can take on the rest of the crew. Should be comparable to if not greater than an un-enhanced End of Game Kinetopede Captain. Can tank the explosion of a Kinetopede and hits from Kinetopede weaponry. Each car of the Kinetopede is the size of an extremely large building, and can have many cars per train) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with knives, Hundred of meters with Fire Arms. Unknown via Golden Bullets. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Teleportation and BFR range with Fetch Mirrors Standard Equipment: Fire Arms, Knives, Warding Iron, and Fetch Mirrors *Golden Bullets: Bullets specially crafted from both ballistics and probabilistic, the bullets will always find the target's heart. Not only does it kill the target, it eliminates all "wrong" futures where the given target survives. They take a few days of preparation, since they must be made for a given target in mind. With some additional preparation, they can also be crafted to specifically negate certain types of immortality. If the target can only be killed by certain objects, people, or substances, then the bullets can be made from a substance close to the person or material to bypass their immortality. When not crafted with a specific target in mind, they only home in on the target and their heart, and only somewhat bypass durability Intelligence: High, possibly Genius (Had a longstanding plan to kill an otherwise unkillable being) Weaknesses: Golden Bullets take a few days of time to prepare, and take even more to bypass type 8 immortality. Her immortality can be bypassed with loopholes, such as getting her to kill herself. Her type 5 immortality can be bypassed via applying the concept of death to her. Key: Mortal | Perennial Note: As a Perennial, Ashen is physically incapable of leaving, or being removed from, The House. Thus, all VS Battle locations should be adjusted and accounted for. Others Notable Victories: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's Profile (End God Mode Medaka, Speed Equalized, and Ashen got 2 weeks of preperation time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen's Profile (Both at 8-B, Golden Bullets weren't allowed, and speed was equalized) Category:A House of Many Doors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier